I Told You I Love You
by soICONICx
Summary: Miz and Michelle are best friends. But when WWE puts them into a storyline, and Michelle receives news about her sister's death, will it pull Mike and Michelle closer?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 "The Paper"

Michelle is sitting patiently in her dressing room, waiting for the slip of paper. She tapped and tapped her foot until the slip of paper finally arrived. It slid under her door. She opened it and started thinking. Who would you like to have as your boyfriend? Michelle sat there staring at the paper. She's dated everyone in the WWE. Except for two people. Mike Mizanin and Cody Rhodes. She found both of them highly attractive, but she found Cody to be a jerk. Mike was her best friend, and she couldn't see her dating him... anytime soon, at least... or ever. She quickly checked Mike's name and walked down the hallway to turn in the slip.

"Whatcha got there, Michelle?" She turned around and saw that it was Miz talking to her. "Oh, it's just the poll on who's the hottest Superstar..." She smiled. "Who did you pick?" Miz asked patiently. "That's for me to know, and for you to NEVER find out... Maybe..." She blushed. _Ahh great! _She thought. _I just messed up everything! I just basically gave it away! CRAP! _"You picked Cody, didn't you?" He asked suspiciously. "Well, I don't know. Maybe I did... MAYBE I DIDN'T!" She yelled very loud. Everybody turned their heads to her, encluding her recent ex-boyfriend, John Morrison. _Oops... sorry people!_ She thought to herself. _I didn't mean to yell that loud... Or maybe perhaps I did... hehehe... Stop it Chelle! Your acting retarted right now! Flawless people DON'T talk to themselves! _"I'll talk to you later Mike." Michelle leaves as fast as she could. Running down to the end of the hallway to her Flawless friend Layla's dressing room. She opened the door and saw Layla and Kaval making out. "Oops.. sorry Lay. I'll just step out into the hallway until you're done..." "No! Come in Chelle!" Layla said, sounding like nothing happened. She whispers something into Kaval's ear. He heads out quickly. She probably told him to run and get her a coffee or something... "What's up Chelle?" Layla asked. "Well, I have this scenario that i've been thinking about, and I want your opinion about it." Michelle starts pacing back and forth. "There's this girl... She's stuck between these 2 boys. One of them are her best friends, and the other one she rarely talks to, and she wants to know, who should she date..." Layla gives Michelle "the look". "Who are the boys Chelle?" Layla doesn't sound suprised that Michelle is stuck in "Boy Drama". "Mike and Cody. You know the paper they sent out today asking for the hottest superstar?" "What paper Chelle?" Layla sounded confused. Michelle was confused. "The paper they sent out asking for the hottest superstar in the WWE..." "Ohh... that paper. I haven't gotten it yet. You already know who i'mma pick" Layla smiles a cheesy smile. "Whatever Lay.. I don't think Kaval would be here without us Lay. We're simply FLAWLESS!" "Yes to that girl! We were the best WWE Diva NXT rookies there ever was and will be!" Michelle and Layla both start to laugh. "Well, I gotta go Lay. I'll let you get back to your... uhh... 'business' you and Kaval were... 'discussing'... "Shut up Chelle!" Michelle walks out of Layla's dressing room and heads back to her dressing room. On her way back, she hears screaming. _ugh.. it's another one of Kelly Kelly and Kane segments again... WWE SERIOUSLY needs to come up with better storylines... _When she walks into her dressing room, she sees Miz in there sitting on her couch. "Uhh... what are you doing here?" "Uh.. Chelle... Say hello to your new storylined boyfriend!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 "In Shock"

"uhh, repeat what you just said Mike..." She was in shock. He did NOT just say that! "The writers want me and you to, you know..., 'date'. Miz starts laughing. Michelle is standing there in shock, with her mouth wide open. "Are you okay Michelle? I can have them go cancel it if ya want me too..." " No, No, No. It's fine. I was just... shocked by the news you have told me about." She wasn't really shocked. She was... happy. "This shouldn't be too hard, right Mike? We're best friends, and we know how to act like we're dating. People already think we're in a relationship, when you're dating Maryse right now..." "Yeah, and you're dating John..." "Oh no. We broke up last week" "Oh, really? Sorry about that.." "Don't be. I'm fine with it. Really..." "So, do you wanna continue with this? I can EASILY go tell the writers to cancel it. They ARE female writers, and I AM known for charming people with my good looks..." Michelle starts laughing. "Stop lying to yourself Mike" _No Michelle, YOU stop lying to YOURself. You KNOW he's VERY hot, and you're VERY jealous of Maryse... _"So... Is that a yes?" "Sure. We can 'pretend', right?" "Yeah, sure..." Michelle is very disapointed. She'll spend lots more time with Mike, but she knows his real love is for Maryse. She should've said no to the whole thing, and let Miz and Maryse live the rest of their lives as a happy couple. "Well, I guess I'll go tell the writers you okay'd this then. See ya later." Mike comes over to Michelle and hugs her. "Bye Mike" When Miz leaves the room, she recieves a text from an anonymous person. _I know what you're thinking about my boyfriend. You better back off or you'll get the beating of your life, and you'll lose those precious titles Lay-Cool is currently holding. _Maybe someone sent it to me by mistake... Michelle thought. She slipped on her ring gear and headed to the stage. "Michelle!" Mike called. "Your match has been canceled. Insted, you're gonna go out with me, and everyone's gonna be shocked. I'll say some things, and you just stand there looking beautiful as always..." "Why, thank you Mike." Shivers went down her spine when he said that. "And, uhm... Chelle... You might wanna change out of your ring gear..." "What! I JUST changed into this!" "I know that, but they want us looking formal, I guess." "Okay then... I'll be right back" Michelle runs to her dressing room and changes into some clothes really fast. She puts on her makeup, and is out of the dressing room in 30 minutes. Mike was standing right outside of her doorway when she opened the door. "Woah Chelle. You look awesome." "I know I do." "I guess since we're a 'couple', we need a couple name..." Michelle was thrilled by this. She has A TON! She has always wanted her and Mike to be McMiz. "Uhm... how about 'McMiz, The Awesome Couple'." Michelle was just walking side by side with Mike. They looked like a real couple. Too bad they weren't... " I like that Chelle! We better hurry! My music starts in 10 seconds!" They start running backstage, to the stage. When they got there, they were both handed mics. "I thought you said I wasn't supposed to be talking!" "I lied. Just follow my lead!" When 'I Came To Play' started, Mike walked out first. "Well, people of SmackDown. Look who's new to the Roster! Your awesome one, THE MIZ!" Miz was actually getting a good reaction. The people of Smackdown must like hot jerks... "I have a special announcement. When I was told by the Mystery GM that I was getting traded to Smackdown, I thought about something... I really wanted a very hot assistant to help me out with my needs. And I knew who to go to. And luckly she said yes. Ladies and Gentleman, raise up out of your seats, and give it up for my girlfriend, Michelle McCool!" 'Not Enough For Me' started playing and Michelle walked out on stage. Of course she was getting booed. "Hi people. Don't you just love seeing me? Well, anyways, when Miz asked me to be his assistant, how could I have regected him! He's the man I have always dreamed of! And If you don't respect him, then I don't respect you. If I don't respect you, then that means YOU'RE Simply _NOT_ Flawless!" Michelle let out a sigh of relief. Her turn was done. " That's right hun. Because we're McMiz, and we're AWESOME!" Michelle loved how Mike said that line. He looked sooo hot when he said it. "REAL TALK! BE JEALOUS PEOPLE!" Miz's theme song started playing, and Michelle and Miz walked off stage holding hands. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"We did awesome Mike!" Michelle hugged him really tight. "Yeah we did!" He looked very exhausted from the whole thing. "You look tired." Michelle said without really thinking about what she was gonna say. "I am very tired! Hey, do you wanna come over to my house for a little bit?" Michelle was extatic by this. She was debating on whether or not to go though. She really wanted to, but she knew this could be a horrible mistake. "Sure!" She said without her even knowing she was gonna say yes. "Okay. They told me earlier what we're going to be doing next week. We'll discuss it at my house tonight." Mike hugs her and leaves. Her cellphone starts ringing. She takes it out of her pocket of her jeans, and reads the text message. _"If you even THINK about touching Mike tonight, I will kill you. Understand?" _WHO THE HECK IS SENDING ME THESE MESSAGES? Michelle wondered. When Michelle went to her apartment, she heard her cellphone ringing. She checked the Caller ID and it was Mike. "Hello?" she answered, wondering what he needed to talk about. "Uh, Michelle? I need to come over to your house insted. Is that alright with you?" He sounded worried. "Yeah, is everything okay?" she was very concerned. He sounded like he'd been crying... "Uh, no, not really. That's why I need to come over to your house. To talk about somethings..." "Okay then. You can come over whenever you feel like it." "Okay. I'm on my way. I'll see ya later." "Okay Mike. Bye." She hung up, and she was very worried. That's when she realized she was still in her jeans and t-shirt. She rushed upstairs and put on her really nice red party dress and headed downstairs. She slipped on her red heels and went to the bathroom and put on her eyeliner, mascara, lipstick, eyeshadow, and blush on. Then she curled her hair and then she realized she needed to wear this dress to her sister Maria's wedding in a week. She then gave up. She just ran upstairs and put a t-shirt and jeans on. She slipped off her heels and replaced them with gray flip-flops that she got at _**Old Navy **_at the $1 sale. She sat on the couch wating for Mike to show up. Right when _**Maury**_ went off, Mike knocked on the door. Michelle got up to answer it. "Hey Mike!" She was really glad she didn't wear the red dress. All he was wearing was a t-shirt and a pair of jeans with Nike shoes on. "Can we talk for a second? There's something on my mind I need to get out of my head. Well, there's someone that I need to get out of my head." "okay then." Her and Mike walked over to the couch and they both sat down. "So, who's getting on your nerves?" Mike hesitated for a second. "It's Maryse. She's... jealous of you. I guess you could say that. She really doesn't like it when i talk to you." "Maryse? I thought you guys had the perfect relationship?" "We used to. Now since this whole 'relationship' between me and you has been going on, she's been getting jealous. That's why I broke up with her this morning." Michelle froze when he said this. This was what she has been wanting ever since Mike and Maryse have been going out. "You what? Why?" "She is a very jealous person, and I can't be with someone that's very jealous." "Same here. It just makes you all unconfortable..." "Yeah. Okay. Michelle, here's what Vince want's us to do. He said that he want's us to pretend that you're pregnant." "WHAT? What the hell is Vince thinking?" Michelle was stunned! She thought that it would be something very little like a kiss, but becoming pregnant? "Yeah, i know. He has some bizzare ideas. But he told us that if we didn't like this, that we could make up sone ideas of our own." "No, I think this could actually work." Michelle's phone starts to ring. "Hello?" "Hi, this is . I'm here to inform you that your sister Maria has been killed. She was found dead with multiple stab wounds to her stomach." "WHAT? What are you talking about? Do you know who killed her?" "I'm afraid not. The detectives are still investigting." Michelle hung up and tears started rolling down her face. "Michelle, is everything okay?" Mike sounded worried "No. They found Maria in her house dead. Someone killed her..."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Michelle just sat there, crying her eyes out. Mike held her close. He felt really bad for her. He couldn't imagine what life would be like if someone killed his brother, Alex. He held her close. He just couldn't imagine this happening to someone as nice as Michelle. "I'm soo sorry Mike. It's just gonna be really hard for me and the WWE universe to take this. Who would want to kill Maria?" Michelle started crying harder when she said the words, 'Kill Maria'. "Michelle, I really feel sooo bad for you." Mike really felt bad for her. "Don't." "How could I not? Michelle! You just lost your sister. Do you want me to leave?" "NO! The last thing I need to happen is someone coming into this house looking for _me." _Michelle seemed scared. Mike would've been freaked out too. "Michelle..." Mike took her face in his hands and he leaned in to kiss her... Michelle leaned in too... When Mike's lips touched Michelle's... Michelle's sadness was suddenly lifted from her. She felt like she was in heaven... A place where nothing bad happens... nothing will put you down... Michelle wrapped her arms around Mike's neck and she kissed him passionatly. Then she just realized something. She totally forgot her sister had just been murdered. She broke the kiss and started crying again. "Michelle, you realize what WWE is gonna have you do tomorrow? You're gonna have to announce this. Maria was the most successful diva in this business, and she was your sister..." "Mike, you have no idea what I said to her when I last saw her! I told her I hated her, and I wish she would disappear, but I really never ment that! I loved Maria, and I still do, but how could I say something like that to her? I'm sorry for ruining your day Mike..." "You didn't ruin my day. Michelle, if you haven't noticed already, I just want to tell you that me and maryse broke up becuase I was in love with you. I love you Michelle, and you mean the world to me! I feel really sorry for you. My mom, she died 2 years ago. I felt like killing myself. I almost did, but I knew my Mom wouldn't want me too. She would want for me to be happy, even without her physically here." "I just wish I was dead insted of Maria. I'm 29, and she's only 22, and she still had a whole life ahead of her! She was the youngest diva in HISTORY to become the divas and women's champion all in the same night! I've already done that. I was the first diva to do that. I've already had my success, and she still had a long way ahead of her!" Michelle buried her head deep inside of Mike's shoulder. Mike just held her close all night... "Mike, please don't leave me. I don't wanna die. Not tonight at least..." Michelle sounded very scared. "Of course I won't leave you!" Mike held his promise. It was 3:47 A.M, and Michelle was asleep. He carried her to her room and covered her up. He layed down beside her and he drifted off into a deep...deep sleep...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Mike woke up to find himself sleeping next to Michelle, who was still asleep. He looked at the clock on Michelle's bedside table, and it read 8:53 a.m. He shook Michelle and she woke up. "Mike? You're still here?" Michelle sounded tired and worn out. "I kept my promise. Why would I leave and let you stay here by yourself?" "Mike, I have..." Tears fell down Michelle's soft cheeks... Mike kissed Michelle's soft, tender lips to make her feel better. Michelle liked what he was doing, but she knew even Mike's love wouldn't repair the big hole in her heart that Maria's death had left. Michelle broke the kiss after a few moments and starting crying. "Mike, just let me get ready. I'll meet you at the arena." "Okay then..." Mike got up off the bed and left. Michelle got dressed in a hurry, grabbed her red wrestling gear she wore at Night Of Champions, when her and Layla were successful at gaining the WWE Womens Tag Team Championships, stuffed it in her bag, and left for the arena. When Michelle got to her dressing room, Mike was sitting on the couch, wearing a shirt and a vest and looking sexier than ever. "Michelle..." Mike walked up to her and hugged her real tight. "Hey Mike... She sounded bummed. Uhm, can you give me about 5 minutes? I gotta get ready for, you know... the speech..." "Ok, i'll be in my dressing room. Come get me when you're done so we can walk out together." Mike left and Michelle's phone started ringing... It was a text message from the anonymous person... _I killed your sister...you're next. You better have protection, or you'll experience a more painful death then your sisters... _Michelle started panicing. She had no clue who this was. She reminded herself to stop by the police station after this... Michelle got dressed and grabbed her tag team title and she headed toward Miz's dressing room. She opened his door and walked in. "Mike, we gotta go. I also have to get Lay and Punk... " "Okay." Miz got up and grabbed Maria's hand and lead her to Punk's room. He came out, and with one hand holding Mike's, and one arm around Punk's waist, all 3 of them headed to Layla's dressing room. She came out with her tag title and stood by Punk. They all walked up to the curtain, and they all waited for the music to hit. When it was Michelle's turn to go out, they played Maria's music. Mike and Michelle stepped onto the stage and stared at the WWE Universe, who were all shocked and sad to hear of Maria's passing. Michelle grabbed a mic and instantly started tearing up. "I came out here to inform all the people that don't know this news yet. They found Maria in her home, killed. I don't know if you guys know this or not, but Maria is my sister. I loved her so much!" Michelle then started crying. Mike pulled her close and patted her head. Mike took the mic from Maria and finished out her speech. "Michelle cared about Maria soo much, and she was gonna get married this Friday. I don't know who did this, but whoever killed my girlfriend's sister is gonna be locked up for the rest of their lives!" Michelle calmed herself down and took the mic from Mike. "I want to introduce the man that Maria was going to marry. Ladies and Gentelmen, CM Punk!" Punk's music played, and he came out from the back and stood by Michelle and held her left hand. He took the mic from her, and he started talking. "Maria was my world. I loved her so much. We were gonna have a life together! We were gonna get married, have kids, and have a family! And someone took all of that away from me and Maria! Someone took the love of my life away from me! AWAY FROM THIS WORLD! I don't care if the person who killed her was a person watching this in the back, in the arena, or sitting at home! I WILL turn you in!" Punk gave the mic to Michelle. Michelle had all the people from smackdown and raw come out and pay a tribute to Maria. Michelle stood there crying her eyes out, and Mike was right there, holding her tight...


	6. Chapter 6

Michelle and Mike went back to her house and sat there. Michelle was crying, and Mike was holding her close. "I'm soo sorry for ruining your life Mike." "Don't say that. You're not ruining my life at all!" Mike truely ment that. He loved Michelle, and he cared about her. Mike held her face in his hands. "Michelle, I understand that this is hard for you. You can't stay sad for the rest of your life. You gotta lighten yourself up! Maria wouldn't want you to be bummed out. She wants you to be happy!" "You're right Mike. I gotta be happy..." Mike kissed the soft tender lips of Michelle. Michelle remembered to be happy, and to focus on the bright things in her life... She let Mike kiss her for a while, and then things intensed. The next moment she remembered was both of them lying on her bed, both of them naked, the next morning... Michelle was very confused, and she didn't remember a single thing last night, except for the kiss... Michelle rose, and Mike woke up. "Hey girly.!" "Hey Mike. Do you remember anything from last night?" Mike hesitated, thinking about what to say. "Not really, but I do remember some things..." Mike smiled and Michelle leaned in to kiss him. When their lips touched, a rush went through Michelle. A little while later, Michelle and Mike got ready to go to work. When Michelle stepped outside her door, lots of media and paparazzi were there asking her tons of questions about Maria's death. Her and Mike kept on walking. Michelle was rushing to get to the car so she wouldn't have to answer any questions. When they got to the arena, there was a sign on Michelle's door that said, _Michelle, I am sorry for your loss! I hope you don't die as well.! xoxo, the ONLY sexy one in the WWE, Maryse. _"Ugh, stupid son of a bitch.!" Michelle tears off the paper and runs into her room. Mike follows behind her, confused as hell. "What's going on Michelle?" Mike didn't have a clue what was going on..."THAT STUPID BITCH KILLED MARIA!" Michelle starts crying really hard, and she falls on to the floor and gets on her knees and cries. "Who killed Maria?" "MIKE ISN'T IT OBVIOUS? SHE'S JEALOUS OF ME, SO SHE GOES AHEAD AND KILLS MY SISTER!" "Michelle! Who killed her?" "I'M GONNA TURN HER IN TO THE FUCKING POLICE.!" "Michelle!" Mike grabs her face and turns it so she's facing him. "Who killed Maria?" "I thought it would be obvious to you, but I guess i'mma have to tell it to you... IT WAS FUCKING MARYSE, MIKE!"

"Maryse? You think Maryse killed her?" "I know she killed her.! Look at these text messages i've been recieving.!" Mike read the phone number, and sure enough, it was Maryse's cell phone. "Michelle, you gotta tell the police!" "I will.! I swear. I will! I gotta go to the bathroom. I'll be back." "I'll be waiting right here." Michelle went to the bathroom to fix her makeup and change into her ring gear. When she was done, she walked back into the room and Mike was gone. Michelle's phone started ringing. The text message read, _You freakin fucked my man last night, and now you told him I killed Maria? Well, people that know about this, are gonna be killed. Mike's gone Michelle... and if you want him back, come to the basement. You might wanna bring backup with you... _What a fucking bitch.! Michelle thought. Michelle went and asked Layla,Eve,Beth, john c., john m., and CM Punk. They all said yes, and together, they walked down the stairs leading to the basement... 


End file.
